


good things come to those who wait

by capchrisevaans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: you and chris have been trying for a baby





	good things come to those who wait

You had always had the plan to start trying once Chris had finished filming Endgame. Because after that the projects Chris had lined up were in and around Boston, meaning he wouldn’t be away for too long a time. Even if you had got pregnant straight away and everything had gone smoothly you would still be due after the press tour, so Chris wouldn’t miss anything. Of course, you weren’t at all disappointed with constantly trying to get pregnant. Especially with Chris filming so close to home it meant he could come home every night, some night later than others but it didn’t matter, he would come home tell you about his day then ravish you into the night. Always finishing with placing little kisses on your stomach whispering to his little guys to ‘get to work’. It never failed to make you giggle.

Over several months, there had been a couple of times where you thought maybe it had happened, like when you missed your period. Unfortunately, it was never the case. You tried not to stress over it too much, knowing that wouldn’t help things. So you planned to not overthinking every little thing that was happening, and you managed to do just that.

Time went on, the press tour for Endgame had been and gone and Chris was nearly finished on wrapping up filming for Defending Jacob. You had busied your self throwing your self into work not really taking much notice what day of the week it was until you overheard someone at work mention the date. It’s couldn’t be, you thought to your self. Taking it upon your self to double-check you indeed found out that you were a week late for your period. You instantly felt giddy. Not wanting to get your hopes up too much you kept your excitement to the minimum, as much as you could, at least until you found out for sure.

You decided not to tell Chris yet either, probably not your best idea. Because you knew if you weren’t pregnant you would be upset, and you knew he would want to be there to comfort you. That being said you remember last time you were a few days late on your period, he tried his hardest to not show his disappointment but you could see right through his façade. Knowing how badly he wanted to start a family you didn’t want to get his hopes up again for no result.

On your way home you went to the drug store and got a test and a couple of drinks, you know to make your self need to pee. Once you were home you said a quick hello to Dodger and ran through to your bedroom then into the bathroom. Quickly tearing open the box you take a glance over the instructions checking how long you had to leave it before you check it. Doing your business you put the cap on the test, place it on the counter and set a timer on your phone for three minutes. Sliding down the side of the bathtub you sit on the floor and wait.

The alarm goes of making you jump a bit. Standing to your feet you look at your self in the mirror for a second, taking a couple of deep breaths to ready your self. You reach for the test, closing your eyes as you bring it up in front of you. Opening your eyes slowly as they adjust to focus on the little stick in front of you before you even comprehend what you see you are already gasping, and the tears in your eyes start to fall. Happy tears. It’s positive, you are finally pregnant. You hold the test tightly to your chest and jump up and down on the spot doing a little happy dance. Only wishing Chris was here but you knew exactly how to surprise him.

That’s when you heard the front door open and heard Chris saying hello to Dodger.

“Babe, I’m home, you here?” He calls out.

Quickly wiping your tears you call out, “Yeah, I will be out in a second.”

Sprinting into your closet you pull out a small box and open it. Inside it is tiny little white knitted baby booties. Chris didn’t know you had them and to be honest you aren’t even sure why you had them either. It was more of an impulse buy when you first started trying for a baby. You place the pregnancy test above the booties and place the lid back on, heading downstairs to your husband who is in the kitchen.

“Hey, there she is,” lighting up when he sees you he walks around the counter and places his lips on yours.

“I found out today we ha… your eyes are red baby, have you been crying, what’s wrong?” He cuts himself off jumping into protective mode.

“No, no… I’m just a bit tired that’s all.” You lie.

“I have a little something for you.” You continued. That’s when Chris’s eyes catch the box as you pass it over to him. “I was going to give it to you later but I couldn’t wait.”

“I didn’t forget a special occasion did I?” He asked nervously.

“Like you would ever do that.” You chuckle jokingly because it’s true Chris never forgets a special occasion. “This is just a ‘because I can’ sort of thing.”

“Okaaay.” he says sceptically as he places the box down on the counter looking at it then back to you. You, of course, standing there with a massive smile on your face you just can’t hide. Shaking his head looking back down at the box he carefully removes the lid. Once he sees it, he moves his face closer to the box, reaching to pick up the pregnancy test, as if to see it properly. When he eventually looks up at you his eyes are so wide.

“I-is this real? Are you- Are we-…” he stumbles over his own words as his voice started to crack, but eventually whispers, “are we having a baby?”

You just stand there nodding your head as the tears start to reappear. “Yes, baby.”

Chris puts the test back in to box reaches over to you with his hands on either side of your head and pulls you into a deep kiss. Chris starts to peck little kisses all over your face, and it’s at this moment you realise Chris is crying too. He reaches down wrapping his arms around your waist to pick you up spinning you around a couple of times in excitement. You yelp in surprise. Carefully he places you back down, resting his forehead against yours, you reach up to wipe his tears that have fallen down his.

“We’re having a baby.” He whispers like he still can’t believe it.

“Yeah, we are having a baby.”

Again reconnecting his lips against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> capchrisevaans.tumblr.com


End file.
